


Common Practice

by markhegao (EmotionalDad)



Series: Touch (and figure it out) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hate to Love, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDad/pseuds/markhegao
Summary: “Did you do it to get my attention?” Donghyuck questioned. Mark loathed how one of the boy’s shit-eating grins revealed on full display when his cheeks caught a bit of pink. He’s so bad at concealing his reactions, but this isn’t new.Mark realizes his freedom comes at a price and Donghyuck isn't going to help.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a little over two months since Johnny and Mark started their arrangement. For someone who hated any type of relationship with strings attached, Johnny seemed to be the most comfortable with Mark. By now, he knew most of Johnny’s friends, including Jaehyun, with whom he hooked up once while Johnny was asleep. Johnny had also taken the habit of staying the night, cuddling with Mark. Apparently, it was easier to go to class if he stayed, since Mark’s dorm was closer to the biology department. Ten said that was bullshit and he just wanted to spend time with Mark. 

It was a nice distraction from class and Ten kept reminding him that it was all thanks to him. What actually bothered Mark was the recurring dreams he had involving Donghyuck. The same things he hated from Ten, including being a pretentious passive-aggressive smartass, were worse with Donghyuck. Mark fucking hated his guts. Especially, seeing him in class and speaking with that annoying high pitched voice of his, or walking around with his limp wrist. 

Mark hated him with every fiber of his being, and it was taking all of him to keep it to himself. 

Way before Mark met Johnny, he had dated Donghyuck for a while. Both had been friends since they were teenagers, back when they studied in an elite boarding high school. Donghyuck was his first kiss, first time and first breakup, unfortunately. 

Everything seemed alright in Mark’s life, but that was until Donghyuck came back. Donghyuck being the person he was, had to, obviously, make comments in the middle of class, nitpicking every little mistake Mark would make. Ten knew how Mark would feel humiliated and sulk for the rest of the day. He never expected Mark to come to him, cheeks burning, and explain how Donghyuck also haunted his nights. 

“Listen, Ten, I’m fucking tired of seeing his face everywhere I go,” Mark groaned, sitting up from his slouched position on Ten’s bed, his phone in his hand as he scrolled through Donghyuck’s feed.

Ten chuckled, _ how ironic, _ he knew how furious Mark was and how Johnny fucking him won’t change anything. “Well, maybe you should talk with Hyuck. He’s not that awful if you explain your point of view, it might help.” 

Mark completely ignored him, hissing as he shoved the phone too close to Ten’s face. “Look at this fucker in his white fucking tight fucking skinny jeans,” he brought his hands to his head, his eyes shut and Ten wondered if he was about to have a seizure. “Give me strength, _ God _, help me,” He managed to wail out loud. 

“I thought you were into Johnny?” Ten had questioned casually, “Like not dating but you know what I mean,” Ten continued, also while texting Guanheng, he raised an eyebrow before standing up to make a protein shake. “Want one?” 

Mark turned his head to see Ten dropping two heavy scoop of protein in the blender and frowned. “Can’t you just eat a goddamn salad like the rest of us, instead?” 

Ten just shrugged, turning on the blender with a mischievous smile on his lips when Mark gave him the middle finger. “I’m on a liquid fast, loser,” He said as he poured the liquid into a shaker. “Get over that crush or just fuck him once and for all, Mark. You can’t keep whining about it like doing so will change a damn thing,” There was a very short pause before Ten cleared his throat, “Now, can you leave? Guanheng is coming over and I don’t want him to think I’m friends with guys like you.”

Mark took a long exhale to prevent himself from jumping on Ten and slap the living lights out of him. 

  
  


♡♡

Karma had plotted against him or something of the sort, Mark had believed, when later that day, he received a message from Donghyuck. It was nothing special just him asking how he’s been doing, as if he hadn’t seen Mark that morning and at lunch to make fun of him. Mark swallowed thickly. 

It was just_ fine _. 

Even when he was asked about his relationship with Johnny, curious to know if there was something going between the two, Mark simply replied that they were in an open relationship, and that nothing was remotely serious. Donghyuck stopped replying, Mark had a smug smile on his lips causing Taeyong to stare at him confused. After a moment, Mark felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulled it out, screeching when he realized Donghyuck was calling him. 

“So, now that you’re a straight A student, you think you’re tough? Do you really think that when Johnny fills you up like a useless whore, you are someone with a purpose and important?” Mark was fuming behind his phone, Donghyuck talked slowly with his sweet voice. It fucked Mark up again, his heart pounding in his chest. “Listen carefully, Mark, you probably think you are independant now that you discovered how it is to fuck someone outside a regular romantic relationship. I remember how you said it was unfair to want something other than a vanilla relationship but look at you now. That’s funny, but you know what’s funnier?”

Mark doesn’t say anything, his lips pressed in a thin line. He felt his cheeks burning and he was at a loss for words. Somehow, even through his phone, Donghyuck probably could read his mind since he giggled before speaking up again. 

“That I know you’d kneel in an instant before me and beg me with those pretty eyes of yours, to even consider fucking you,” Donghyuck was actually laughing out loud, “I wonder if getting fucked by big boys makes you feel more confident, powerful,” Mark heard a slight hum through the phone, “I’d feel pretty pathetic if I were you.” 

At those words, it felt like Donghyuck believed Mark wasn’t a second worth of responding to his words, hanging up and leaving him speechless. Taeyong looked up at Mark before putting his earphones back in his ears and headed to his bedroom, as if nothing happened. 

Mark sat on the floor, looked down and groaned. What’s wrong with him? Donghyuck couldn’t just call him, humiliate him and hang up like that, like he was some worthless bitch to be talked to the way he did. Although simultaneously, it wasn’t like Mark could do anything to help and change the situation. What could he even say? He’d make a mess of himself and it would give Donghyuck yet another reason to haunt him. 

♡♡

  
After a week of avoiding Johnny and Donghyuck, Mark was invited to Ten’s summer party which meant he got to be Taeyong’s doll for a day. At first, he refused, given how most parties Ten hosted were on weekdays and involved Ten blacking out for over the entirety of the day. Then, he got convinced when he overheard a conversation Donghyuck had with his friends saying anyone missing this party was just a coward. 

Yes, _ childish _ , Mark was well aware of that— still, he took it _ very _ personally, even asking Taeyong if he could style him. Taeyong mumbled ‘ _ not with your clothes’ _ under his breath and agreed _ . _

“I usually don’t wear jeans as tight like these,” Mark scrunched his nose up in discomfort, “Nor makeup,” He continued, grumbling when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Taeyong stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest, grinning at his work. Mark brought his hand to his cheeks, squinting as he checked the pink glitters in the corner of his eyes. It felt different, not in an ugly way, though, so he had to admit Taeyong still had a point. The neon pink flowers covering his black fitted shirt matched his eye makeup, and he thought he looked pretty. 

As soon as Jaehyun dropped them off in front of Ten’s dorms, Mark was quick to spot Donghyuck, who raised an eyebrow at him before going back to the small discussion he was having. As expected, he was the center of attention, sitting across a random guy’s lap and laughing way too loudly at some stupid joke. Suddenly, Mark felt a pair of hands grabbing his waist and he leaned into the touch. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Johnny’s voice was loud enough for him to hear, “You’re so pretty tonight. I want all of you.” Johnny’s voice was low, lust in every syllable. 

Mark turned to face Johnny, gently cupping his face to pull him in a kiss. It was more tongue than lips, which Johnny didn’t mind, tilting his head to the side to give Mark more access. Their lips parted as both had the urge to breathe again, Johnny seeming a little disappointed when Mark walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a drink, throwing his head back a little. 

“Having fun being a cockslut tonight, Mark?” Said boy stepped back, startled. He knew this voice without even having to see the owner. Shifting awkwardly on his feet, he put his empty glass down, watching how Donghyuck leaned on the counter, playing with his phone. Mark knew he was talking to him, or at least about him. They were way too close for Donghyuck to be mentioning someone else. “I bet you didn’t do that yourself, someone held your face for long minutes to doll you up and dress you like a pretty whore, didn’t they?” Mark hated how his stomach flipped at the word _ pretty _ . _ Oh _, how he loved it, he really did. Even then, he kept his mouth shut. 

“Taeyong did it. Said it’s a nice change,” Mark smiled walking over to him, the younger didn’t move, still looking down at his phone. “Johnny said I look so pretty that it makes him want to fuck me real bad tonight.”

The way Donghyuck tensed up betrayed him. Mark didn’t miss it. He put his phone in his back pocket, and folded his hand so he could rest his head over it. Everyone knew how competitive and easily possessive Donghyuck could be for someone so full of pride the way he himself was. He raised an eyebrow, staring at Mark’s face for a moment. 

Donghyuck didn’t feel like praising him though, Mark was actually pretty cute that night, the winged eyeliner in the corner of his eyes suited his round, puppy eyes— though, the younger thought Mark would look even better with the make-up smudged; a sign of how ruined he could be. 

“Did you do it to get my attention?” Donghyuck questioned. Mark loathed how one of the boy’s shit-eating grins revealed on full display when his cheeks caught a bit of pink. He’s so bad at concealing his reactions, but this isn’t new. 

His breath hitched as he smelled Donghyuck, that same feminine perfume from their dating years filling his nostrils like the sweetest incense. When he realised Mark wouldn’t answer him, he kept going.“Do you want to impress me? Is that it?” The arch of Donghyuck’s brow made Mark nervous, unable to give him a quick response, “_ Oh, _” He hummed lightly, but with enough wickedness, “It’s just getting interesting now.” He broke eye contact to look behind Mark, his lips curling upward as he noticed Johnny. Mark froze when they exchanged handshakes and Johnny stood between them. 

“So, what’s up?” Johnny asked, noticing the obvious tension in the room. Mark bit his lip, “Speak up, Mark.”

Mark eyed Donghyuck. God, he fucking hated him. “I- Just,” he faltered for a moment. This was so humiliating; could the earth swallow him whole, Mark would be forever grateful. Since Johnny turned impatient, he looked at Donghyuck who seemed pretty pleased with himself. 

“Let me enlighten you, dear Johnny,” Donghyuck started, “Our lovely Mark here decided to be all dolled up tonight so he’d get noticed. He says he doesn’t like to be the center of attention but look,” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s face in a strong grip, ignoring the way he whimpered. “That’s pretty slutty if you want my opinion. Tell me you wouldn’t _ love _to fuck this mouth,” His free hand grabbed Mark’s ass, still staring at Johnny with a large smile on his lips. He mumbled something about turning around and Mark obliged, his cheeks flushed. “He wanted to put on a little show for me tonight because he loves that, right?” 

“Yes, he does,” Johnny commented, laughing when Mark pouted, “The prettiest cocksleeve.”

“I’ll fuck him,” Donghyuck said with ease, earning a glare from Johnny, and an intense look from Mark himself. Gosh, everything was spinning in Mark’s head; he didn’t know what to say, what to do at all. They both wanted him and his insides were twisting in the pure thought of both boys. “Don’t worry you’ll fuck him too,” he turned his heels, walking towards the door and when he noticed no one was following him, Donghyuck sighed, “I live on the third floor so-”

Mark whined. He didn’t want to walk all the way to Donghyuck’s place. Still, it was a better option than in Ten’s place. They still had some decency to go somewhere else. Thankfully, the building had an elevator, making this whole process easier as they rushed out, getting into Donghyuck’s apartment in no time. While Johnny peppered kisses on the visible parts of his body, Donghyuck just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, only causing a wave of shame to hit Mark from the judgemental gaze. 

As soon as Donghyuck closed the door behind them, the mood changed again. “Get undressed,” He had said, gesturing at Mark’s clothes. Doing as told, Mark unzipped his pants, hooked his thumbs to slide them off, but taking all of the time to do so, Johnny’s eyes burning deep on his sculpted thighs. Right after that, Mark took his time to unbutton the silky shirt he borrowed from Taeyong, folding it nicely knowing how he’d get scolded if it came back stained or wrinkled, and put it on the chair next to Donghyuck’s bed. When no one made a move, he rid himself of his underwear and stood awkwardly against the bed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

Johnny walked towards him, being the first to put his hands on Mark’s hips and push him onto the bed. He started pressing wet kisses all over his neck, his jawline, as well as his collarbones, listening to the way Mark panted against him. “I know I tend to repeat myself a lot, but you’re just so fucking cute,” Johnny lightly bit the skin above Mark’s chest for reassurance, “I want to fuck you so bad,” Johnny whispered as he grabbed the bottle of lube under Donghyuck’s pillow and it made Mark blush harder knowing he was watching everything silently, his legs spreading more to give more access to Johnny’s fingers. 

Mark shifted a little to turn his face to the side and looked at Donghyuck, moaning softly when Johnny was quick to insert one finger at first, having no mercy whatsoever as he started fucking him. Mark, in all of the glory of pleasure and lust, didn’t realize Johnny had been fucking him with more than just the one finger he felt, until Donghyuck had wondered about it, “How many fingers in?” The youngest asked, causing Mark to squirm, already begging for more.

Johnny chuckled before flashing three fingers with his other hand, pressing a chaste kiss on Mark’s forehead as he pulled out his fingers. It was more than clear that Mark was desperate, red tip of his cock dripping long strings of precum, his glossy lips formed in a round shape as Johnny flipped him over his stomach. He pulled out a condom from his back pocket before shimming out of his boxers, already painfully hard, kissing Mark’s shoulder in the process. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and rubbed his cock between Mark’s cheeks, the younger just nodded, grabbing the sheets out of frustration. 

There was a heavy silence as Johnny ever so gently thrusted inside Mark. “More,” Mark said, bringing his legs to his chest. He really didn’t want it soft, not when Donghyuck’s eyes were on him, barely blinking. Johnny had always been gentle with him, probably because he was tiny compared to his massive height, he probably felt like he had to protect him but Mark could handle a _ lot. _Perhaps it seemed like Johnny had read Mark’s mind, or the whimpers and whines he was letting out we’re giving away how much he wanted this, because Johnny picked up the pace and rocked into him ruthlessly, hips snapping with brutal force enough to break anyone, but not Mark. He was loving every bit of the aggressiveness. 

Although adoring how Johnny wasn’t treating him like a doll, Mark was annoyed by how Johnny would miss his prostate at times, and he didn’t know if it was on purpose but it certainly made him furious. Donghyuck giggled as Johnny furiously tugged at Mark’s cock, his thrust pattern turning a bit messy as he chased his own orgasm. “He’s just using you for his own pleasure. You’re his pretty little fleshlight.”

Mark moaned again, throwing his head back as Johnny aimed for his prostate this time, sighing as his thrusts turned sloppy, coming inside Mark, a slow groan leaving his lips. 

“Filling you up so well,” Johnny panted against Mark’s lips, “So good, such a good boy.” He had the decency to pull out and lay down next to Mark to steady his breathing. Mark whimpered desperately as he dragged his fingertips over his soiled thighs, it wasn’t fair he didn’t get to come too. It didn’t last long since Johnny walked out of the bedroom, probably to take a shower or clean himself up and Donghyuck climbed up the bed. 

It felt strange to have Donghyuck in front of him with his face so close, his lips slightly parted. Mark grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close enough that their foreheads bumped, and sighed, eyes fluttering. He hated to admit he missed most things he hated about Donghyuck. This perfume, his smokey eye makeup, his moles. Everything. 

“Fuck me,” Mark whimpered against his lips. Donghyuck shifted his body, his fingers pressed against Mark’s hole, playing with the cum leaking out. “I want you in me, please, _ Hyuck.” _

All Mark could do was lay there while Donghyuck stroked himself to full hardness, the sound of their wet kisses was obscene and he didn’t think would arouse him even more. When Donghyuck decided it was enough, he asked Mark to lie on his stomach, lifting his hips before pressing kisses down his inner thighs. Mark dropped his head back to the pillow when Donghyuck sucked hickeys onto his skin. His muffled moans echoed in the room and he knew for sure if Donghyuck had any neighbors, they definitely could hear him. 

“What a whore,” Donghyuck laughed, tenderly pressing Mark’s face on the pillow, and for a second, Mark believed Donghyuck would go soft on him, but oh, how wrong was he. One second later, the younger grabbed his waist to steady him as he pushed his cock in him in one smooth thrust. He dug his fingernails in Mark’s hips, staying still even when Mark clenched dangerously around him. “I can’t hear you.”

Mark hated to admit that fucking with Donghyuck was _ not _like it was with Johnny, it felt completely different even now. He also hated how Donghyuck pressed his prostate without moving, an eyebrow raised as if he was waiting to get something out of Mark. He noted somewhere in his head that he needed to ask him how he mastered the art of spitting absolute filth with his honey-like, sweet voice. He felt his cheeks get hotter and his eyes start to water. Donghyuck was so fucking good that it truly mesmerized him and made him fall into a trance he never wanted to get out of. 

“Hyuck, please,” Mark choked on a sob when he pulled out completely before pushing right back in. Donghyuck settled with rolling his hips slowly into Mark with a smug look on his face. 

He dragged his hand down and stopped to play with the flesh of Mark’s ass. “I bet you decided you wanted to be a little slut for everyone, didn’t you? Big boys, those with some experience, older than you… and you know what, Mark?” He said through gritted teeth before he slapped Mark’s cheek so hard, he jerked forward and let out an obscene scream. “You can fuck every single guy on this campus, but they’ll never be me and you know it.”

Mark could only nod breathlessly, drool dripping at the corner of his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut when Donghyuck wrapped one hand around his neck to bring him against his chest and the other around his cock, jerking him off furiously. He felt Donghyuck kiss his neck, his shoulder and waited for him to press his hand around his neck. Mark put his hand over his, squeezing it slightly as a way to show he was okay with it. Donghyuck sped up, tightening his grip around Mark’s throat. “Are you close?”

Mark couldn’t say anything, squeezing his hand again. His legs were trembling until Donghyuck stopped his movement and pushed him onto the bed. Mark turned to face him, face flushed and eyes watering again.“No!” He shouted breathlessly, digging his nails in Donghyuck’s arms when he didn’t move, “Why did you stop? I was so close,” The way his voice wavered could’ve embarrassed him if it was any other person he decided to fuck; this was Donghyuck, and he was sure anything he did would only excite the younger. 

Donghyuck grinned, barely settled between Mark’s thighs, “Come if you want,” He said while carelessly grabbing his phone from the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. After unlocking it, he launched the photo app, hovering the phone close to Mark’s face. “Smile!” 

When Donghyuck curled his fingers tightly around Mark’s cock, Mark smiled for the camera, his fingers forming a peace sign next to his face. He heard a loud shutter sound and moved again, parted his lips, grinning when Donghyuck took another picture. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Mark whined, his back arching as Donghyuck shifted his legs up to his chest. Mark rolled his eyes back when the younger pressed his cock back in, brushing his prostate on the way. 

Donghyuck’s voice was so close to his ear, delicate and sweet, fucking Mark up all over again. “Pretty, my pretty precious whore.” Bringing the phone to Mark’s face for a second time, he snapped yet more pictures of him. “Come for me.”

As Donghyuck pounded into him, Mark tilted his head to the side, stroking himself sloppily. He felt his thighs shiver when he hit his prostate harder than before. His eyes half closed, Mark just felt Donghyuck suck the cum off his fingers. He barely realized he came, feeling lightheaded. 

“Look at me,” Donghyuck said before he came as well, white streaks covering Mark’s stomach. He leaned in and for the first time that night, pressed his lips against Mark’s to kiss him softly. It brought back bittersweet memories again and Mark felt like crying when Donghyuck rested his forehead on his.

At the sound of Mark sniffing, Donghyuck immediately pulled back and gave him a long look. “Hey, are you crying?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Mark didn’t expect him to worry, he thought Donghyuck still didn’t give a shit about him or at least pretended not to. His thumb brushed a stray tear in the corner of his eye. “Did I hurt you?” 

A tiny smile spread across Mark’s lips, lightheartedly chuckling before he kissed Donghyuck again. “I just missed you, as stupid as it sounds,” He lightly punched Donghyuck’s shoulder when he rolled his eyes.

Felt like minutes later when Donghyuck laid on his chest, which made an awfully loud sticky noise and his legs wrapped around Mark’s, locking him in a tight hug. “I missed you too, baby,” He said in a mocking tone. 

Mark pushed him back. “It’s fucking gross, I _ really _need a shower,” he mumbled, feeling dizzy. At first, he started standing up but the dull ache in his legs forced him back to bed. Johnny came back with cup noodles in his hands, his mouth full as he gave them to Mark and Donghyuck. 

“I found them in a bedroom,” he shrugged, before he leaned again to stuff his mouth with noodles. When he looked up at Mark’s bare legs, he groaned. “You look fucked.”

Mark couldn’t help the blush spreading across his cheeks, in some sort of shameful embarrassment. He thought Johnny was done before he pursed his lips and opened his mouth to speak up. “I also thought you two hated each other or something?” Johnny shook his head in disbelief, “Nothing’s better than hate sex with an ex,” he tipped the cup, slurping the broth loudly. 

There wasn’t another exchange of words after that. The silence turning uncomfortable as everyone had finished eating, Mark briefly looked down to his bruised thighs and his spiked stomach before shutting his eyes again. He put down his barely eaten cup, stood up and limped as he walked to the bathroom. His stomach churned at his reflection in the mirror, he felt dirty and embarrassed. It definitely wasn’t the same situation as what he had with Johnny, it was Donghyuck and they barely had talked in the last few months. _ Now this. _Mark didn’t know how to feel about it, wondering if it made him an easy prey if he could just get fucked by him like that. Mark knew he wanted him, though, that was the only thing on his mind as he sat down on the cold tiles of Donghyuck’s shower. 

“It’s fine. Everything is fine,” Mark mumbled to himself, heart pounding wildly in his chest, and tried to blink away the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

When Mark walked back to the bedroom, Donghyuck had laid warm clothes for him on the bed. Mark could feel his eyes lingering as he dressed himself. His phone buzzed, a text from Johnny popped up on the screen telling Mark he was going back to Ten’s and he hoped Mark had fun too. 

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck sounded genuinely worried and Mark simply shrugged, slipping under the blanket next to him. “Mark? Did I do something wrong?” 

To that, Mark took a shaky breath and looked at Donghyuck. “Now what? We go and sleep in the same bed then tomorrow we pretend it never happened and you keep doing whatever you were doing to me before?” 

Donghyuck took a moment to think. Mark could feel the way he hesitated, taking him all the strength he had not to snap. “You know you’re not really thinking straight, right? You’re just tired and like- We can be friends though,” Donghyuck sounded frustrated as Mark gave him his back and whined at the sore pain in his legs. “Try to rest okay? We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Bringing the cover up, Mark sighed, his eyes shut and he desperately tried to ignore the lump in his throat. “Alright,” he mumbled shakily before he fell asleep. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark explores his freedom with Jaehyun  
Donghyuck is... Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always and more than ever, thank you brenda for your PATIENCE and Jaemark

Ten handed Mark a protein shake as soon as he walked into the apartment, giving him a long judgmental gaze, sitting across him on the couch. He looked at the way Mark settled with simply lying on his side, biting his lip in an attempt to not laugh at him. “So, are you going to tell me what went down last night when you 3 left the apartment and Johnny only came back later?” 

Mark sighed, coddling the shaker in his arms. “They fucked me, then that fucker said we could be friends and it’d be weird if we, as exes, had sex again or whatever,” he let out a bitter laugh. It was ridiculous— this whole situation. Mark thought he might go crazy, with that on his mind. Donghyuck barely talked to him before he left that morning; he expected at least some call or text back but, apparently, it wouldn’t come from him. 

Ten cocked his head to the side, a smug grin spread across his face. “Are you implying you still want to date him or are you saying something I don’t get? I don’t know about you but this campus is full of dicks so it’s not hard to fuck all this,” he gestured in the air as if he could picture what exactly Mark was pissed off about, “away. What about Johnny’s friends? I’m sure you know most of them so why not?”

Mark took a moment to think. It could work the same way Johnny fucked him to forget about his constant stress from college. So far during the last two months, he hooked up with just Johnny, once with Jaehyun. His mind gets clouded by thinking of the multiple opportunities he would have now made his stomach flip with excitement. 

“Then I guess I have to hang out with you and Yong more often, then,” he said with a smile, “And I’ll let you two do me a makeover.”

“Even if it means bleaching your hair?” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow and when Mark nodded, he squealed, “Fuck yes! Finally.”

Mark pouted a little, he didn’t think his style was the worst. At least, he made practical choices when it came to clothes, easy and comfortable and the only time, he went outside his comfort zone, everyone praised him. If it meant changing up a little, Mark didn’t mind; after all, it could be a nice makeover. Ten rushed to call Taeyong and get him to his place. It didn’t take long to convince him if it meant that Mark would drop his _ shitty _routine for something new. 

Ten spent hours playing with Mark’s hair while Taeyong helped with clothes. It felt amazing to be pampered and Mark loved every second of it. Even when Taeyong took his phone to text Jaehyun telling him Mark was free that night so they could go out. Instead of getting mad at him for getting ahead and text Jaehyun, Mark decided it wasn’t that bad not to be in control of everything for once. 

After a couple of hours, Ten dragged Mark in front of a mirror and forced him to look at his own reflection. His hair took a nice honey shade with lighter streaks spread across it, he noticed how Ten put glitter eyeshadows on his large eyelids and decided he would do it more often since he looked cute like that. Unlike what he wore to the party, this time he had a darker shade, closer to a burgundy smokey eye. 

“Not to be gay but,” Taeyong looked up and down at Mark before exchanging high fives with Ten, “You’re really fucking pretty. ” 

Mark felt his cheeks turn pink at the praise, “Am I?,” he said eagerly, staring with puppy eyes at the older.

Taeyong squirmed, he grabbed a handful of candies and chewed on them as he nodded in approval. He handed Mark one of his luxury t-shirts and chose skinny jeans for him to wear. Of course Mark had to make a comment about the ripped jeans, unable to understand how fashion worked, he whined that you shouldn’t have to pay that much for jeans if it had so much fabric missing. Taeyong simply told him to focus on being cute for once instead of being a smartass before he went back to his seat, in between Ten’s legs, and chewed on more candies. 

“You know, you shouldn’t eat that much sugar when you wear braces. It fucks up the whole process,” Mark mumbled as he laced his blue converses. He rolled his eyes when Taeyong simply told him to fuck off. 

♡

It’s interesting, Mark thought, seeing the way Jaehyun is easily persuaded to do anything. Although he’s the one who asked to suck Mark off, the older is acting as though he’s been granted heaven, what with the sparkle in his eyes when the younger had eventually agreed. 

Jaehyun was an enthusiast, or so Mark noticed. His hand would slide up and down with some sort of expertise that Mark didn’t know if he should cry or moan, or do both. One thing he was sure of, though, and that was Jaehyun loved every bit of this. From the way he’d gently bite down Mark’s cock, making it twitch slightly at the feeling, to how he loved dragging his tongue all the way down the length of it. 

It almost seemed like he’d been wanting to be with Mark again for some time, because the amount of built desire is impossible to miss. Jaehyun hummed and moaned, and acted like Mark’s cock could feed him for the rest of his days. 

“Does it feel good?” Jaehyun suddenly asked once he comes up for air after having Mark down his throat. A moan escaped Mark before he could tell an answer. By the raised brow on Jaehyun, that’s all he needed to know. Still, he wanted to hear it, “Does it, pretty?”

“Yes,” It took _ almost _everything in Mark to not come when Jaehyun had looked at him with devotion for his cock, “I-I really like it.”

“You’re so good, Mark,” The younger blushed at the words used by the latter, which only caused his arousal to keep building higher. 

“Am i—” Mark wasn’t able to finish, digging his nails onto the fabric of the couch. For an instant, he thought he saw Jaehyun smirk, but that thought quickly went away when the boy had, for what felt like the hundredth time, pouted at Mark, earning a soft kiss on his lips. 

Certainly, it was shocking for Jaehyun, although he didn’t seem to mind, quickly chasing for more. Mark, way more hot for the situation he was in, had kissed him a bit harder this time, all while Jaehyun’s palm worked on him at a faster pace. Kissing was something intimate for others, but gladly, Mark didn’t seem to care, going for more. 

“Don’t stop,” Mark had pleaded, tongues and teeth clashing as Jaehyun’s hand only went faster, the pace almost enough to send Mark over the edge more than once, “Look at me,” he demanded, making Jaehyun pause the kissing, eyes glazed over the urge to keep pleasing him. 

For a second, Mark thought Jaehyun, with his rosy cheeks and swollen lips, is so stunning. Something about this scene, the way the older looked so in trance, so satisfied he’s giving Mark so much pleasure, made him more beautiful than he was. He looked ready to do anything Mark said, while simultaneously make the younger beg for it. Mark was torn between having total control of this, or letting Jaehyun lead the way. 

“Do you want me to go deeper?” Jaehyun questioned breathily, his eyes teary and wide, “I want you to come already,” It sounded firm, which let no room for Mark to ask anything else. 

“As deep as you can,” Mark brought their lips together, licking inside each other’s mouth like there was no tomorrow. 

As Mark began leaning onto the couch for the show, his head would tilt back, eyes closing for instants, the feeling almost overwhelming. He hasn’t felt this good by having someone suck him off in quite a while, and it only added more to the urge of release. 

There’s a slight shifting, Mark opening his eyes to see what’s gotten Jaehyun to stop for a second. It’s only then that Mark realized Jaehyun’s arms are now on his back, having the boy look at him expectantly.

Jaehyun smiled at him, dimples deep and breathtaking, and it took Mark no words at all, only Jaehyun’s burning yet gentle gaze to understand what he wanted. He mouth watered at the view, cock going unbearably harder, if possible. He fought the impulse of simply bending Jaehyun over the couch and do all the things he loved doing, but settled for plainly have his mouth on him. 

“What does my pretty boy want?” Though the obvious shouldn’t have been asked, having the older say it could only make Mark hotter. At Jaehyun’s low whine, Mark raised a brow, “What’s that? Can’t hear you.”

“Can you fuck my throat?” The reply was almost went unnoticed, if not by the movement of Jaehyun’s lips, Mark wouldn’t have heard the sweet words come out of him. 

“Can you repeat that again, Jae?” 

Jaehyun’s gaze, however, seemed to have trembled, probably unused to having someone talk to him that way. Someone like Mark, for example. Someone who could so easily be influenced to do as others want, someone that could go on his knees at the sight of one long dick he knew he’d feel for days. 

“Fuck my throat,” It was firm. It left no room for arguing, for overthinking. Jaehyun knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Mark fucking his mouth and coming down on it. 

Mark hummed, shaking his head slightly. Jaehyun just looked so fucking pretty, he’d love to ruin all of him. For now, though, he’ll just go with ruining his throat for a few days. So, he sat closer to the edge of the couch, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it a few times. With a light tap with it on Jaehyun’s lips, Mark smiled down at the boy. 

“Open,” Jaehyun complied with ease, opening his mouth ever so slowly while his wide eyes stare at Mark’s ones in expectation. 

One push was all it took for Mark to begin fucking into the heat of the older’s mouth. The wetness and noises Jaehyun would make could send anyone to release already, and sure, Mark was so close already, what with how good Jaehyun is with his mouth, but he wanted to last a bit longer. 

Mark noticed how Jaehyun kept glancing at his hands, so he comprehended what he meant. With his palms now on the older’s hair, he began guiding him, letting his cock slide in and out of Jaehyun’s mouth, his lips feeling like the highest form of heaven. The grip on the hair tighten the tiniest bit, still strong enough for Jaehyun to find it impossible not to do as Mark wanted, Mark’s hip working wonderfully. 

The younger had heard Jaehyun say something, mumbled by the fact that he had a cock in his mouth. Glancing down, Mark kept thrusting, brows frowning at the euphoria of all this sensation was causing him. 

“What was that?” Mark had asked, only then slowing down. 

“Want you to come,” Jaehyun’s voice was muffled, but this time, Mark had understood to perfection what he said. Even then, seeing a always polished and good looking Jaehyun, with his eyes watering, and cheeks flushed, was a view great enough to make his insides twist, “Can you come on my face? _ Please _?” 

Mark’s body felt hotter, if even allowed anymore. His grip has gotten tighter, knuckles turning white. A chuckle escaped his lips before he continued thrusting again, his movements going from secured to sloppy. There was so little he could do to hold himself from frantically fucking Jaehyun’s mouth, torn between loving the mess he was making, and wishing he didn’t have to just shoot all of his cum on every part of Jaehyun’s face. 

At a certain point, it looked like Jaehyun has had enough, getting out of Mark’s hold and taking the younger’s cock in his hand, “Come on, Mark. I want you to come all over my face, please,” Jaehyun’s eyes, now wider but with as much hunger as before, stared at Mark’s, begging and not regretting one bit of it. 

One twist of Jaehyun’s wrist is all it takes for Mark to come undone in white stripes all over Jaehyun. Painting his cheeks, his lips, even his eyes, Mark feels his body shut down, the adrenaline, the euphoria, the fireworks, all at once, hitting him like bricks thrown at a wall. 

“Fuck,” He breathes loudly as more seems to keep coming, Jaehyun’s hand milking him, overstimulating his senses. He doesn’t mind, though, because this feels like fucking heaven and hell, instigating him to do more, but knowing his body is already too exhausted. 

He didn’t realize Jaehyun had stopped, chest heaving up and down like he’s ran a marathon. Jaehyun cleared his throat, and Mark almost—_ almost _— gets hard again. 

His cum lays all over Jaehyun’s very pretty face, the same one that has no blemishes, that one that’s the epitome of perfection. One eye is open, while the other remains closed due one stripe that’s invading the area. The lips— _ fuck _, Mark thinks to himself, prettily swollen and covered by Mark’s release, and almost drying up. Jaehyun’s hair is a mess as well, what with Mark not so gentle grips. 

“God, you’re so good,” It’s like Mark didn’t believe his luck right now; that’s how good Jaehyun was, “Fuck, I could do this all day,” Though the statement seems sincere, his hooded eyes betray him, and Jaehyun took notice. 

“Well, then just call me next time, and we’ll do it again, pretty,” Right after his words, Jaehyun swiped one thumb across the cum, bringing some to his tongue and tasting the younger. Mark’s eyes were wide as the oceans, definitely keeping in mind the image for future uses, “And you taste great, by the way,” Jaehyun winked in emphasis, which only made Mark snarl a little at the older’s playful self. 

“Sure will call you again. Not letting your precious mouth go that easy,” Mark kisses him with fervor, forgetting and ignoring the bitter taste of himself, and sighing with a small giggle as he leaned back on the couch again. 

♡

As Mark picked up another shirt from Taeyong’s closet, he thought about the way he managed to afford them. Taeyong would never mention it but one day, out of frustration, Ten rambled and it slipped away that Taeyong would be paid by rich dudes to do anything to him. 

Mark never commented on that knowing damn well it would hurt Taeyong. But _ this _was way before he knew Johnny, Jaehyun and he fucked his ex. 

The day he mentioned the idea building in his head to Taeyong, the older merely stared at him for a moment and talked about something else. It’s only a week later that Taeyong asked why he’d want this for himself. Mark simply told him he wanted money to afford buying new things, at this, Taeyong texted him a phone number to text. 

Mark wasn’t really sure how to feel the first time. After texting the number, he had to answer questions about his sexual life and choose a pseudonym. Later, his phone buzzed when a text popped up on his screen. 

_ tomorrow. 11 pm. Park hyatt hotel nyc. room 1872. dress to impress. _

Just like that he realized what was actually going to happen and he got scared, flashbacks of the night with Johnny and Donghyuck playing over and over in his head as he laid down his macrobiology book on his desk. _ Was it really a good idea? _

He still texted Taeyong, forwarding the message he received. Half an hour later, they were in the bathroom trying out clothes Mark usually considered _ too _extra. With his fingers, he dabbed some peach blush on his cheekbones, glancing at his reflection in the barely lit room. 

Taeyong pouted as he blended the eyeshadow on Mark’s round eyelids. “Your eyes,” he popped his lips, Mark smiled at the words in english, it was so rare for him to talk in english around Mark. “I know everyone says it already but you look like a puppy.”

Mark chuckled lightly, earning a pinch of his wrist. “You’re the most delicate person I’ve ever seen, Yong,” He rolled his eyes when Taeyong crosses his arms, “Also Ten. But you’re the one with me right now.”

As Taeyong blushed furiously, Mark just grinned to himself. With his hair parted in the middle, his curled bangs rested just above his eyes. His orange blush contrasted with the edgy black around his eyes, he seemed pleased with the silver glitter under his bottom eyelashes. He looked down at the silky shirt he had on, wondering if it was what Taeyong called fashion but Mark still enjoyed it, enjoying the way his heart beat like crazy in his chest.

“And… you’re set!” Taeyong exclaimed, holding a chocolate bar in his hand. “Take an uber and stay safe, yeah? Remember you’re not forced to do shit you’re not comfortable with. You can always text me, I’ll stay up.”

He wrapped his arms around Mark, catching him by surprise when he hugged him as tightly as possible. Although he knew Taeyong had the best intentions, the hug didn’t help; his stomach twisted worse than it had before. Somehow, Mark felt like Taeyong had been through situations he regretted and it made him worry even more. Curious, he wondered what was the worst _ date _ — more like a professional meeting, at this point, he had. Once Taeyong mentioned, briefly, that the weirdest guys paid the most, and that he was very open minded so he didn’t worry. At least, that’s what he claimed. 

Mark cleared his throat. He didn’t listen to what Taeyong was saying, his attention shifting to his phone, skillfully typing the address of the hotel. As he pulled away, Taeyong observed him quietly, he wondered if he had something to say but he remained silent until Mark closed the door and left. 

Soon, Mark had the card to the room 1872, holding it against his chest in the elevator. He suppressed a sigh when he saw next to the floor number _ Premier Exclusive Suites, _suddenly feeling a mix between nervousness and excitement. He allowed himself to take a last look at his reflection in the mirror, blinking rapidly. Contact lenses weren’t always practical, he barely wore them on campus, round specs resting on his small nose, he felt like it completed his look. But he couldn’t afford to look nerdy for this, he needed to impress someone with his best charms. 

When he unlocked the door, Mark held his breath, his gaze on the man sitting on the queen size bed, laptop on his lap. He quickly looked up and pulled it away, standing to greet Mark. The man was probably in his early thirty, wearing a button up shirt and white slacks, black hair slicked back. His smile reminded Mark of Johnny and Ten, letting him feel more comfortable. The man looked up and down, unable to hold his whistle. 

“You’re breathtaking,” he whispered, shakily. Mark blushed, he seemed genuinely attracted to him, and felt flattered. “You’re stunning.” He leaned in, his arms parted initiating a warm hug. “Can I?”

Mark nodded, his eyes fluttered when his perfume hit his nose. “You smell so good,” he blurted out, in awe. 

“Thank you,” he said, patting Mark’s hair, “I’m Joshua, come sit here,” he pointed at the side of the bed. “I heard you were Korean as well, _ and _ pretty. But now that I have you in front of me, I can testify that you are — pretty.”

Mark laughed, sitting next to Joshua, his hands laying flat on his lap, “Are you also Korean?” 

“Yeah, born and raised. I went to school here, though. Oxford for university.” Joshua didn’t look like someone dangerous or unsafe. Even though, it’s rare to tell only by look who’s a murderer or a creep. “I heard it’s your first time, so don’t feel nervous. Do you want something to drink?”

Mark shook his head slowly, “I don’t drink, thank you. Feel free though,” he declined politely, waiting for him to do something, anything. 

“I don’t drink either, some people say it’s cool for nerves,” Joshua frowned in his thoughts, “Do you have a safe word in mind, you know, just in case?”

Mark swallowed thickly. It was real, not a fever dream, right? “Watermelon.” Joshua looked up and grinned, cupping Mark’s face with his hand, waiting for some kind of approval. When Mark nodded, he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Fuck, this makeup is,” he groaned, arousal growing. His grip on Mark’s jaw tightened as he settled between his thighs, nudging him with his knee before he breathed out, “hot.”

Time faded too fast. Mark closed his eyes, his mind already far gone as he was showered with the best of praises. Oddly, he expected Joshua to be into rough sex, as in gore or violent. He was just gentle, treating Mark like a fragile doll until he begged Joshua to choke him, slander fingers wrapped around Mark’s throat and just like that he came. 

What fucked him up was how he couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck in the same position, ruining his windpipe.

Joshua ordered room service later that night, insisting on Mark eating something with him before going back to his dorm. So he did, humming slightly when he sipped on some clear broth. He even let Joshua feed him snow crab dim sum, the delicate taste causing him to moan. Mark swore Joshua laughed at him, but told nothing. 

“It was sweet, Mark,” Joshua said, standing against the door frame, “Will I see you again?”

Mark gave him a shy smile— he didn’t mind doing this a second time. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he quickly apologised to check who it was from and saw Donghyuck had just texted him. “Sure,” he tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible even if Donghyuck was definitely not helping. 

It’s only when he’s in the elevator that Mark allowed himself to open his text. He sighed, short. Donghyuck was just asking what he had been up to since the last time they _ hung out _ . He was the one acting strange after the night of Ten’s party. Mark knew it wasn’t just a new stance against hookups he suddenly took, he still bragged about _ all _ those guys who were into him. 

Mark just didn’t care. Not when on his way home, he received a notification telling him one thousand dollars had just been deposited on his bank account. He didn’t want to sound like whore, but that was a lot of money for basically doing the same thing he had been doing with Johnny and Jaehyun for weeks and for _ free. _Being paid that much to be praised, fucked and spoiled sounded like a really good deal. 

Right after, he texted Taeyong completely euphoric, making mistakes as he typed along the way. The grin on his lips as he explained how sweet Joshua had been to him that evening was enough for himself. 

For some reason, Jaehyun came to his mind as well at this moment. Sex with him was the polar opposite to what he experimented with Johnny. Jaehyun had been submissive around him, but Mark wanted more from him. He thought of this as an experiment. Jaehyun knew exactly what he was doing and Mark could learn. He excelled at that. 

♡

It took a little over a week for Donghyuck to come to Mark asking if he finally decided to dress correctly. He wasn’t exactly the most subtle person so Mark had noticed the way he stared at him with absolutely no shame at all. It started when Donghyuck caught Mark wandering around the department store with Taeyong. Then, the day after at the cafeteria, Mark wore a brand new pair of sneakers, making Donghyuck stop on his way to look at him for a moment before going back to his business. It even got to the point he asked Ten _ only out of curiosity _if Mark really bought that. 

The day Donghyuck waited for him after class Mark barely had fifteen minutes to himself. He just had four hours of AP chem and had to go meet someone again at a different hotel this time. 

“What’s up?” Donghyuck had his hands in his back pockets, going for a casual look. He walked next to Mark who was rushing to the train station. 

“Hey, text me if you want, I’m kind of in a rush,” Mark ran a hand through his hair and straightened his glasses on his nose. 

Donghyuck shook his head, trying to keep up with him. “I wanted to know if you wanted to eat or something tonight?”

Mark let out a breathy laugh, almost mocking. Why would he suddenly want that? “What?” he asked in disbelief. 

Donghyuck looked more confused, a frown on his face as Mark just glared at him. It was just too hard to understand how Donghyuck worked and it made Mark furious. He couldn’t figure out the mechanism and thoughts Donghyuck had but he could easily understand complex algebra. It was not fair. Especially when Donghyuck looked at him,_ almost _shy, before regaining composure.

“You were the one asking to be friends and now you’re being fucking weird, Mark,” Donghyuck’s voice was harsh, Mark flinched slightly. 

He brought his hand up, poked Donghyuck’s chest so hard he had to take a couple of steps back. Mark pressed his lips, taking a deep breath. “You,” he muttered between gritted teeth, “You said all that. You acted all kinds of weird right after it, you didn’t even wait a week or a day. You have _ no _fucking right to be offended.”

The expression on Donghyuck’s face shifted, his lips lopsided and Mark just _ knew _ he hurt his ego. He just stood there, looked down to his feet and then at Mark’s face. 

“I just wanted to make things right, Mark, that’s it,” he said without looking up, fumbling with his zipper. He paused, his lips parted, “I don’t know what _ you _want.” 

“I’m gonna be late,” Mark intertwined his fingers, his arms stretched. His expression remained neutral as Donghyuck looked upset. “See you around!”

With that said, Mark walked away, his transportation card in his hand, leaving Donghyuck hanging. He really wished he felt bad for him but Donghyuck had it coming. So far, he had hurt Mark more than he did any good. Mark smiled to himself when his phone buzzed, he had another meeting at the Park Hyatt Hotel and he prayed it was Joshua again when he saw the room number being different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, i love reading feedback 
> 
> HOPEFULLY... third part markhyuck centered soon ha ha 
> 
> Join me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/themarkprint)

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is what happens when you fall in love with Markhyuck... 
> 
> THANK YOU brenda for your patience and your time and your love ♡  
Please give me feedback! It's been sleeping in my draft for almost two weeks, next part coming soon (he he ) ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/themarkprint)


End file.
